


cat and mouse

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Playing, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The cat always gets what he wants.





	cat and mouse

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Ohkura doesn’t fuck around, at least not in the psychological sense. He was a little wary of their Sousuke/Jun skit at first, but he watched Ryo’s drama so he thought he knew what to expect. Even in the rehearsals he didn’t have any aversion to being the girl, if only because Ryo was the girl in their dance and it seemed fair to him.

When it’s finally performed, Ohkura’s apprehension is high. Ryo’s an exceptional actor, managing to look intimidating despite being so much shorter than Ohkura, and for a second he forgets it’s not real. Just a second, not long enough to do anything more than lift his knee, ready to get Ryo in the balls in that instinctual panic stance that’s programmed inside everybody.

He catches himself just in time, but only because Ryo actually grazes his neck with his lips.

Ohkura was so flustered that he forgot to say his line, waiting until Ryo starts to walk away before stammering out, “Wait, what are you doing?” much to the delight of their gaping audience.

::

He’s been nursing the same drink all night, unbeknownst to his plastered bandmates, because he doesn’t want to be drunk for this. Ohkura is a man of fewer words and more action, a firm believer of going after what he wants. _Who_ he wants, which is definitely not this scantily-clad bimbo with big hair that Hina sent after him.

He nods politely to her words, pulling out his phone to shoot off a mail like it’s a sudden thought when really he’d been thinking about it for that past ten minutes. It’s easier to type while feigning attention, flashing her a smile every now and then to distract her from the fact that he really isn’t listening.

_Come over tonight._

He doesn’t know where the recipient is, somewhere in this spacious house that’s not his own, and he tries not to look too anxious for a response as he latches onto something the girl says and participates in the conversation. When his phone goes off not a minute later, he hides his satisfaction at the reply.

_Ask nicely and I might._

Hina jogs up to join them, presumably noticing Ohkura’s disinterest and playing a decent wingman for once. He quirks his eyebrows at Ohkura while the girl isn’t looking, but Ohkura just shrugs and gestures to his phone like he’s got better things to do than stick it to some girl.

Hina shakes his head in understanding, escorting the girl away with him because he’ll stick it to anyone, and once they’re out of view Ohkura finally lets his smirk show.

_Come over tonight… please._

This time the response is quicker, and Ohkura resists the urge to look around and see where his recipient is. But just in case he’s being watched by the other, he keeps his excitement to himself.

_What will happen if I do?_

Ohkura thinks about this for a minute, staring unseeingly at the crowd of people who gathered for the afterparty, most of whom he’s never seen before. Staff, backdancers, juniors of age, and random girls swarm his vision with no recognition, no purpose other than to keep him where he is, an obligation that comes with the fame, unable to make true on his words until his leave has been granted.

_You’ll continue from where you left off._

He gets a chill, a kind of cold sweat forming down the middle of his back like he’d woken suddenly from an intense dream, and despite his efforts he knows his shiver is visible to anyone who might see him, anyone who might be wondering why the pretty idol is lounging against the wall, alone, texting on his phone.

_You’d like that, wouldn’t you._

It’s an accusatory statement, one which Ohkura can’t rebut. The hairs on his arms stand up from anticipation, certainly not the temperature in the room that has risen considerably due to a hot summer night and a surplus of body heat.

_Yes._

He feels relieved after he sends the message, like admitting it has lifted some of the tension. Except that now he’s filled with a new feeling, an urgency to get out of there and make true on his words as soon as possible.

_I won’t hit you, but I can do the rest._

A smile forms on his face. That guy, so soft-hearted. It’s not in him to be violent, even when it’s warranted. Ohkura would probably snap and hit back if the other raised his hand to him, and Ohkura’s not a fighter either. In fact, out of everyone in their group, they are probably the two who are the least unlikely to initiate any kind of negative physical contact. Hugs and comfort, that’s more of their style.

It’s the irony of it that makes it interesting, Ohkura mentally concludes. He goes to type an answer and discovers that he’d received another message while lost in his thoughts.

_The rest is what you want though, isn’t it?_

_Yes._

Ohkura leans his head back against the wall, looking for the world like he was bored out of his mind and exhausted on top of it all, when in reality his blood is racing, his heart beating so fast and his nerves susceptible to every thought that surfaces in his mind.

_Tell me._

He’s never felt this vulnerable before, this open and out of control, his breathing more labored and his body shuddering at things that nobody else can see. His inhibitions gone, and not from the watered-down drink abandoned on the nearby table, he types as the images form behind his eyes, unaware of how it makes him sound because the person reading them knows better.

_I want you to bend me to your will and play with my mind until all I know is you and how you feel inside me._

He exhales after pressing ‘send’ like he’s relieved, and maybe he is. Closing his eyes, he prays that nobody else approaches him because with as worked up at he is, he could stick it anywhere. It’s not what he wants, but it’ll do and he wouldn’t be able to stop himself.

_What time?_

Ohkura doesn’t think it’s a coincidence that Hina chooses this minute to round them up, snaking an arm around Ohkura’s waist because to an outsider it looks like Ohkura’s on the verge of passing out.

He catches Ryo’s eyes as he’s escorted into a cab. It’s only a fraction of a second, but it’s enough to think that this little game of theirs will be worth it.

_An hour._

::

It takes all of his remaining willpower to keep his hands off of himself once he’s home and out of the sight of prying eyes. He doesn’t even turn on the lights, showering in the dark in an attempt to rid himself of the scent of other people as well as calming down.

His paranoia peaks as he exits the bathroom in only a towel, sensing someone else in his house that he can’t see, hoping it’s the person it’s supposed to be because anyone could walk through an unlocked door.

His nerves on end, he approaches his bedroom and tentatively opens the closet door to grab some clean clothes, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding when nothing jumps out at him. He picks out a T-shirt and a pair of track pants, the remaining water dripping from his hair making him shiver even more as he starts to unfasten the towel.

“There’s no need for that.”

The clothes fall to the ground, Ohkura’s hands frozen at his waist as the sound drifts from the middle of his room. The deep, husky voice that’s the complete opposite of usual, but still so familiar, sends a surge through him that has his nipples erect and his cock harder than it already was.

“Ryo-chan…”

The mattress shifts and the presence comes closer; Ohkura arches as hot breath tickles the back of his neck and warm hands slide down his hips, tugging the towel from Ohkura’s grasp. “Let me.”

The towel piles on the floor at his feet, Ryo’s hands lowering to his thighs and back up as the recycled air circulating throughout the room makes it feel like a refrigerator. Rough fingers smooth out the goosebumps but still have Ohkura shuddering beneath the touch, light enough to be teasing but steady enough to be possessive.

“You’re mine, Tacchon,” Ryo says, his voice soft but his tone firm. “You belong to me.”

Ryo’s nails rake over his nipples and Ohkura opens his mouth to groan, a low release of air that tips his head back and has him slumping in Ryo’s hold until the back of his head is cradled on Ryo’s shoulder.

“Consent,” Ryo orders, twisting a nipple between his fingers as the other hand trails up the underside of Ohkura’s protruding length.

Ohkura chuckles and rocks into Ryo’s touch, indirectly-on-purpose pushing back against the tightness in Ryo’s jeans. He tilts his head to the side until his lips brush Ryo’s ear, blowing cool air inside and feeling Ryo twitch behind him. “Isn’t that obvious?”

He’s not expecting it, but he’s not surprised when Ryo yanks him out of the closet, spins him around, and pushes him up against the wall, pressing just close enough to ghost over his features, his lips pressed to Ohkura’s neck while his hands loosely grip his hips.

“Don’t be facetious,” Ryo hisses. “If you don’t consent, I’ll stop.”

Ohkura’s face falls at Ryo’s serious tone, his body automatically arching in search of friction. “Yes,” he obliges, but not without an exasperated sigh and over-enunciation. “I consent.”

His breath lodges in his throat as he’s flattened against the wall, but Ryo’s body is what’s doing it, his shirt pulled over his head and cast aside as their bare chests collide and Ryo rolls his hips to meet Ohkura’s. Ryo’s mouth is on his neck – licking, sucking, _biting_ – and his hands are at his belt, shoving off the rest of his clothes until he’s skin to skin with Ohkura.

Ohkura feels the throb of Ryo’s cock against his and moans, sliding his hands up Ryo’s back to clutch onto his shoulder blades, one knee lifting to Ryo’s thigh to push back. Ryo’s hand slides up the back of Ohkura’s leg, grabbing onto his ass and moving faster, grunting into his skin as they rub together.

“Ryo-chan,” Ohkura gasps, not wanting to say what’s on the tip of his tongue, hoping that Ryo hasn’t faltered in his control, digging his nails further into Ryo’s back to convey the message without words.

This time he’s a little shocked when Ryo pulls him away from the wall and throws him down on his own bed, pouncing on top of him before he’s even done bouncing from the impact. Ryo’s straddling him and it’s just like before, Ryo’s face in his neck and his hands seizing his shoulders, but now he’s rocking against him without any barriers.

Ohkura’s noises happen without his knowledge or approval, and he’s only slightly ashamed at the encouraging moan that rips through him as Ryo closes his legs and urges Ohkura’s apart, reaching for something to the side that he must have put there before he ambushed Ohkura in the closet. But before he can get too embarrassed, Ryo’s voice is in his ear.

“You’re mine,” he says again, slick fingers trailing up the inside of Ohkura’s thigh. “All of you – mind, body and soul.”

Ohkura squirms but doesn’t say a word, biting his lip to contain the hiss as Ryo probes inside of him. His knees lift to his chest, willingly spreading himself open, and Ohkura’s hold loosens as Ryo slips in another finger and distracts him from any coherent thought.

“Ryo-chan…”

“Relax,” Ryo whispers. “I’ll make it feel good.”

Ohkura’s mouth parts as his body arches, a mangled version of Ryo’s name on his lips as Ryo strokes that spot inside him, slowly and gently in a way that makes Ohkura want to jump out of his own skin. Ryo kisses his way up Ohkura’s jaw to his mouth, capturing his lips and urging them open. Ohkura tries to kiss back but fails, unable to do much of anything that doesn’t involve moaning and pushing back, but Ryo’s forgiving and licks at Ohkura’s tongue, swallowing his noises as he puts in the third finger, moving faster and applying more pressure.

“Ask for it,” Ryo says against his lips, slipping back into the character he’d started to fall out of. “Ask for it and I’ll give it to you.”

“Do it,” Ohkura responds just as strongly, the few syllables he manages to spit out with feeling as his only focus is having Ryo inside of him, taking him and claiming him. His hands find their way to Ryo’s hips and guide him, gasping as he feels the head of Ryo’s cock poke at the perimeter of his stretched hole. “ _Do it already_.”

Ryo’s biting his lip as he pushes in, burying his face in Ohkura’s chest because he can’t reach any higher, Ohkura’s hands tightening in his hair at the impact. He’s inching in very slowly, driving Ohkura crazy as he tries to urge him on, finally digging his heels into Ryo’s ass to force him the rest of the way.

Ryo cries out and Ohkura knows the game’s over, all that’s left is the two of them and sex and how it feels. He leans his head back and keeps his back arched to hold the angle, his fingers tugging at Ryo’s hair like it’s a control switch to go faster.

Ryo obliges, but it makes him shudder. “Tacchon,” he says in a warning tone, bracing himself with his hands on the back of Ohkura’s thighs and moaning with every thrust.

Ohkura matches him with every brush against that spot, shakily reaching between them to grasp at one of Ryo’s hands and place it on his cock. As his fingers tighten and start to move up and down, Ohkura’s vocal range comes out as his body roars to life, rocking up and back and shaking uncontrollably as the tension gathers for release.

Ryo’s shaking too, embraced by both of Ohkura’s arms and legs to keep him steady as he continues to pound into him, emitting grunts that raise in pitch the closer Ohkura gets. Ryo flicks his wrist just right and Ohkura lets go, jerking beneath him and tightening in a way that makes Ohkura feel every pulse of Ryo inside him as he also reaches completion.

Only the sounds of their uneven breathing remain as Ohkura stretches out his legs and slowly returns to reality, in no rush to calm down after his mind was blown like that. Ryo slips out of him and gasps his air until he catches his breath, resting his forehead against Ohkura’s chest and gripping the sheets on either side of Ohkura like he didn’t know what to do with his hands.

Ohkura reaches for him, pulls him up and embraces him, not usually one for the post-coital cuddles but this time he feels like it. Ryo’s face is warm against his, his body still trembling as Ohkura manages to pull a cover over them. He finds Ryo’s lips in the process, kissing him just to prove that he really can, and Ryo’s breath hitches more as Ohkura flicks his tongue and chuckles at Ryo’s halfhearted reciprocation.

“Mine,” Ryo mumbles with a yawn, tightening his arms around Ohkura’s waist and crawling practically on top of him.

Ohkura laughs out loud. “Yeah right.”

Ryo’s already asleep, rising and falling with each of Ohkura’s breaths, and Ohkura decides to humor him for the night, at the very least.


End file.
